Auroras Velox
Veloxes move slowly when on the ground, and seldom look up, as their attention is completely focused on the earth. Most of their time is spent pecking, as they search for the seeds they are so partial to. Veloxes eat plants and fruits as well, but a handful of seeds is the surest way to attract their attention. Though these creatures may seem preoccupied, they are always alert, and it's not common for them to be caught by predators. They are incredibly agile birds, and can take to the air in an instant, gaining enough height to evade danger. Veloxes are considered the quickest of companions, and can move through the air almost faster than the eye can see. To add to this, even the harshest storms do nothing to deter them – if anything, they fly more swiftly in hazardous conditions. Any time a thunderstorm or blizzard arises, these birds happily take to the air, playing games with the wind. White veloxes seem to love the snow the most, and are difficult to spot, as they blend in quite well. Others are more easy to find, as they are brilliantly colored. Their plumage ranges from light creams to brilliant blues and reds, and any feathers they lose are carefully collected. Their feathers are more than just lovely, though – they are longer than those of other birds, and very light. This is what allows them to fly so swiftly, and to maneuver so well. Egg Long, colorful feathers are emerging from this egg. Hatchling These small, rotund hatchlings are amusing to watch. When not searching for food, they are busy learning to fly. They are not the most graceful at first, and take many tumbles before mastering flight. Once the velox hatchlings have learned to fly, though, it is only a matter of time before they fly with prowess that no other birds possess. At this point, velox hatchlings are able to fully care for themselves, and take advantage of that fact by exploring. One of their favorite places to perch is along the roof of the castle, where they watch the day's activities unfold. These birds will socialize with one another, but are not very interested in other companions. They do, however, form deep bonds with their magi. Young veloxes will often perch on the heads of their human friends and busily comb through their hair, which, while a lovely gesture, can be a bit irritating at times. Adult As veloxes age, they become quite adept at flying. They are regarded as the best fliers, and very important messages are entrusted to them. With their remarkable speed, veloxes can travel great distances very quickly. This skill is mostly used when seasons are changing, and some of these companions choose to leave for different lands. Veloxes are unique in that they do not always migrate. While some follow other birds south come winter, there are those who choose to remain at The Keep throughout the year. Still others love colder weather, and even retreat further north when summer arrives. Veloxes can survive in many different regions, and as such move wherever they like. Most veloxes prefer wooded areas, and one or two of them can usually be found in the gardens or orchards. There, magi have created wooden boxes for them, which are kept filled with a variety of seeds. Hatchlings in particular linger in these areas. If one is looking for a velox's home, their nests are generally built in the woods, on high ledges or in trees. Larger nests are built by pairs, and are cleverly hidden by branches and leaves. Once veloxes have matured, they choose mates only once, and remain with them for their entire lives. Veloxes that have lost their partners will remain solitary, but often take on the tasks of caring for more energetic velox hatchlings. These companions are very affectionate towards each another, and will form close bonds. Breeding Additional Information * No. 355 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (December 2012) * Released: December 1, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: ** Males have long, ornate feathers on their head, neck, and back, and are red and green. **Females lack ornate feathers and are pink. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Birds Category:Veloxes Category:Gender Dimorphism